plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Blockey Encounter
By BGB64 Characters Plants *Sunflower *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Tall-nut *Plantern *Cattail *Potato Mine Zombies *Normal Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Cone Zombie *Bucket Zombie Minecraft Mobs *Steve *Herobrine *Bitey the Wolf *Scratchy the Ocelot *Moocow *Megawolf (Cameo) *Miss Bloom (Cameo) Scenes Normal *Unnamed Plant Reasearch Facility (In the future becomes Bloom and Doom Seeds co.) *The Portal Minecraft *The Portal *Steve's Castle *Steve's Village Story So far 22 plants have been made in the UPRF. All the workers have left and 7 plants are trying to break out. Peashooter: Ok, sunflower, try to hold all your sun in and then spit it all out at once to overload the anti-sun cage. Sunflower: Okay! *deep breath* Cattail: What about me? Peashooter: You'll get your turn of doing stuff later. Potato mine, you armed yet? Potato Mine: Nope, still digging! Snow Pea: Ok sunflower you should have enough now. Sunflower spits out a mega sun with a 250 sun value, melting the cage and then unlocks all the other cages. Sunflower: Now what? Plantern: Someone suck up all that sun! I'm *cough* running out *cough* of *cough* darkness *cough* to eat. All the plants except plantern and sunflower sucked up some of the sun. Plantern: That's better. Potato Mine: I'm armed and ready now! Snow Pea: Let's go! Sunflower: Wait. there's security cameras outside! Peashooter: Already taken care of. Potato Mine: What about the zombies? Peashooter: Easy. Me, snow pea and cattail will shoot 'em. Cattail: Finally! Something for me to do. Snow Pea: Then let's go! Cattail: Yeah: Peashooter, you got that glass cutting laser? Peashooter: Of corse! All the plants go out through the hole in the window. Zombie: Brainz Snow Pea: They're obviously too stupid to realise there aren't any brains here. Potato Mine: So they're still gonna attack us! Sunflower: Guys, start shooting! Cattail: Hey. Sunflower: *sigh* Guys and girl. Cattail: That's better. Peashooter, snow pea, and cattail start shooting at the zombies. Peashooter: This is easy. Potato Mine: Uh oh. A huge wave's coming. Snow Pea: Oh well. They're just gettin' crushed by that magma rock thing. Potato Mine: Wait a minute is that a- Portal: *minecraft portal noises* Peashooter: Yup. Cattail: Let's go through it! Peashooter: Cattail wai- Cattail goes through the portal Sunflower: *sigh* now we have to go in there after her. Peashooter: I was about to say that! Potato Mine:Let's stop arguing and go! Wait, where's tall-nut and plantern? Tall-nut: Hi! We just got held back by a zombie. But we pushed it into the incinerator. Plantern: Let's go through the portal now! All the plants go through the portal to find cattail. Tall-nut: Why is this universe made of cubes? Plantern: How should I know: Steve: What sort of non-cubic creatures are you? Peashooter: Hi, we're plants from an alternate universe made to kill zombies. Our friend came through this portal. Have you seen her? Steve: Has a pink hat, goes in water, throws spikes? Peashooter: Yeah. do you know where she is? Steve: Herobrine captured her. Tall-nut: Herobrine? Steve: He's an evil creepy guy who was supposed to be killed but isn't. Herobrine: ?sdneirf elttil emos evah uoy evetS oS Steve: He also talks backwards. What he said was: So Steve, you have some little friends? Plantern: Creepy. Bitey the Wolf: Woof! Steve: It's getting dark. You can come and stay in my castle. Sunflower: Yay! Snow Pea: Castle? Steve: Yeah. But I am not responsible if any of you get taken by herobrine. Tall-nut: Ok, but... Plantern: Oh come on what's the worst that could happen? All the plants follow Steve to his castle. Later that night... Someone: Hel-! Steve: Someone got taken! Steve goes into the main hall, where some of the plants are waiting Snow Pea: Peashooter's gone! All the torches burn out simultaneosly (Including plantern) and lightning strikes Tall-nut: Who's gone now? Steve: Sunflower is. Herobrine: !em taefed reven ll'ouY All the torches burn out simultaneosly (Including plantern) and lightning strikes again Tall-nut: We better do something fast! Steve: I know! We need to get the glowstone peiece from the hiding place! It glows and cannot be turned out! Herobrine: ?yllaeR The torches and lightning happen again and another plant goes Plantern: Now we only have me, tall-nut, and potato mine! Steve: Almost got the glowstone... The room blacks out again and another gets taken Steve: Got It! Steve picks up the glowstone and holds it up, illuminating the room. Plantern: Well, Potato Mine, it's just me, you, and Steve now. Potato Mine: Now that we got the glowstone, let's go kill herobrine! Steve: He stays in dark when kidnapping people, but otherwise he doesn't care. We need Enchanted weapons to kill him. Herobrine: ?taht od nac uoy kniht yllaer uoy oD Steve: First let's go get the animals. Bitey the Wolf: Woof! They get the animals out of their pen and bring them with them Steve: Now let's go. Plantern: Where? Steve: My village, duh. Steve, the 3 plants, Bitey, and Scratchy go to the village. Steve: So, blacksmith, what weapons and armor do you have. Blacksmith: Well, ...we have lots. Come inside and see. Steve: I'll take that one. (Pointing at a heavily enchanted diamond sword) Blacksmith: That'll be 9,999,999,999 emeralds. And another 1 emerald for the...sword holder thingy. Steve: *sigh* here. (Gives 10,000,000,000 emeralds to the blacksmith) Blacksmith: Any armor you want here? Steve: The feather falling ten re- Blacksmith: You mean this one? (Pointing at enchanted diamond boots) Steve: Yeah. Blacksmith: Another 10,000,000,000 emeralds. Per boot. Potato Mine (muttering): These prices are worse than Crazy Dave's. Steve (whispering): I don't know Crazy Dave but I agree. Insane prices. Steve: Fine! Take them! (Throws 10,000,000,000 emeralds at the blacksmith) Blacksmith: Hey! 30 minutes later... Steve: There. Full armor, bow and arrows, and sword. What armor do you guys want? Plantern: I don't think armor would fit us. Tall-nut: Except maybe helmets. Steve: Ok blacksmith these three helmets. Blacksmith: 3,333,333,333.3333- Steve: We get it. A third of a billion for each one. Heres your money. Scratchy (mad): Meow! Steve: Fine, you two can have armor too. Bitey (happy): Woof! Plantern: Oh look a cow! Random Cow (confused): Moooo? Plantern: Yes you. I shall name you Moocow!!!! Lightning Strikes. Potato Mine: Wha- Megawolf: By naming your cow Moocow, you made Herobrine's head explode! Herobrine (not backwards): A- o- i- bu- n- s- w- no- no- Fuu- Herobrine's head explodes Megawolf: Fun? Cattail: Hi! Peashooter: We're back! Steve: Er, blacksmith, can we get a refund? Blacksmith: You know the refund policy. NO REFUNDS. Megawolf: Oh yeah: Megawolf opens the portal back to the real world and all the plants jump through. Moocow (alarmed): Mooo! Moocow jumps through the portal and the portal closes. Meanwhile, in the real world... Miss Bloom: We've finished pack one, except those escaped pla- Here they are now! The End. See here for the second story. Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics Category:BGB64's Fanfics